Love You More
Love You More is one of the songs in Miss Alice is the Devil and one of Nova's theme songs. This songs describes Nova's masochism to an extent and that the more that Alice abuses him, the more that he loves her. It also describes his more perverted side towards Alice. Lyrics You still love me? Take this, you ready? One, two, three The more you, put me through The more it makes me wanna come back to you You say you hate me, I just love you more You don't want me, I just want you more I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me I know it's sad but it's makin' me happy The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on 'Cuz you love me and I love you more It's sick, but who could ever predict We'd be doin' the same shit We say we do it for our baby but we don't We do it for us, it's lust 'Cuz neither one of us trusts each other So we fuck 'til we bust Then we cuss each other out We know what it's about Shout 'til I throw you out the house You throw me out the house I throw you on the couch Punch you in the mouth Fist fight 'til we turn this mother out And apologize after Laughter, pain, it's insane We're back in the same chapter again And it's sad but it's true When I'm layin' here with you There ain't nothin' anyone could ever say ever do The more you, put me through The more it makes me wanna come back to you You say you hate me, I just love you more You don't want me, I just want you more I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me I know it's sad but it's makin' me happy The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on 'Cuz you love me and I love you more 'Cuz I hate you, do you hate me? Good, 'cuz you're so fuckin' beautiful when you're angry It makes me wanna just take you And just throw you on the bed And fuck you like I don't even know you You fuck other people, and I fuck other people You a slut but I'm equal, I'm a mutt We're both evil in our ways But neither one of us would ever admit it 'Cuz one of us would have one up on the other So forget it We can make accusations, people spread rumors But they ain't got proof, 'til they do it's just the two of us It's you and me 'cuz any chick can say that she's screwin' me But you gotta believe me to a degree 'Cuz true indeed, I wouldn't be hittin' it Yeah, I would, 'cuz the sex is too damn good If I ran, who would I run to? That would be this soft and warm So it's off and on, usually more off than on But at least we know that we share this common bond You're the only one I can fuck without a condom on I hope, the only reason that I cope Is 'cuz of that fact And plus I can bust in that and that's why The more you, put me through The more it makes me wanna come back to you You say you hate me, I just love you more You don't want me, I just want you more I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me I know it's sad but it's makin' me happy The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on 'Cuz you love me and I love you more I could never understand it That's why I don't try From junior high until we both die It's silly ho why must we try Is it really so rough? That we must always call each other's Billy Goat's Gruff Try to pull each other's legs Until the other begs We're lyin' to ourselves That's the beauty of it, yeah 'Cuz we truly love each other That's why we always fight And all we do is shove each other Every other fuckin' night And it's clear it ain't gonna change It's pent up rage We both have We both feel like we've been upstaged by someone else We've both been Someone else's someone else's Problem is neither one wants help It's an addiction and it can't be fixed Our family's mixed up, there's a baby sister in the mix And it hurts 'cuz the pieces to the puzzle don't fit And anybody who thinks they know us doesn't know shit And they're probably just tired of hearin' it all the time On every song, every lyric, and every rhyme All the hoopla, all of the whoopdy woo What you put me through, fuckin' whoopdy doo But I won't be made a fool of If this is true love You wouldn't do what you did last time You wouldn't screw up This time, 'cuz this time girl I'm tellin' you what You do it again, I'm fuckin' you up No matter what What you say, what you do I'ma hunt you down 'til I find you No matter where you run, I'll be right there Right behind you, in your nightmares I surround you with flowers and candy All the times that you threw them back at me You say, "You hate me", you gon' hate me more When you find out, you can't escape me, whore The more you, put me through The more it makes me wanna come back to you You say, "You hate me", I just love you more You don't want me, I just want you more I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me I know it's sad but it's makin' me happy The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on 'Cuz you love me and I love you more Category:Theme Songs Category:Nova's Theme Songs